The Will of Magic
by YoungSasuke
Summary: In the battle for supremacy among the Light and the Dark, it has come to the point where Magic itself has decided to intervene. It does not hold back.


**Magic's Will**

In the battle for supremacy among the Light and the Dark, it has come to the point where Magic itself has decided to intervene. It does not hold back.

Disclaimer: my name is not J.K. Rowling. Go figure.

Warnings: Vague. Very vague. Told from Magic's POV. Dark.

* * *

><p>Behold! The ruination of an empire. The death of an ideal.<p>

The unveiling of that dark reality which dwells all around us. The darkness within is the darkness without, only hidden behind more appealing masks.

Watch how the towers crumble with nobody to keep up the standards of care that such a society hinges itself upon. Witness the corruption and decay that conflict and strife seem to breed. Do you hear the unsatisfied voices of those left to die for a lost cause, whispering through the cracks and between the ruins?

Are you open to their murmurs? To their stories and their recounts of the struggle that they endured?

Behold, you, exile from beyond. Both stranger and familiar figure; you with the killing emerald eyes and thunderous scar.

Gaze upon the sight before you and understand how it applies to you. Know that death brings life, life brings death, and that Fate is sneering as it eats its own tail.

Look, there! That house, right there. The one with the broken door and dirtied windows. You know that house, don't you? You have visited it, and the woman with her many cats who once dwelt there, many times in the past. She was kind to you, was she not? Before you turned. Before she found out.

Do not give that look, now. You had a choice. You had as much choice as anybody ever does in that situation.

You have not shunned the 'Light' in favor of turning to the 'Dark.' You know that. Something so great and vacuous as Magic Myself cannot be categorized in any effective manner; I am neither Light, nor Dark, nor Grey. I am everything and I am nothing.

Your actions have served to open the eyes of those who have willingly blinded themselves to this truth:

A blinded society, rife with inevitable conflict and the blood of innocents, led by a Ministry drenched in corruption. Those who find themselves in favor of turning upon one another with the creation of extremes and inaccurate labels of 'good' and 'bad.' False labels! All flavors of Magic are needed in order to bring about the balance of things; otherwise, it all descends into chaos, an existence tangled with unnecessary strife.

You, with the killing-green eyes, think that it was not worth it, that the cost was much too high, that you might not have brought about enduring life. Perhaps.

Perhaps not.

Be it one society or another. There is always one which finds itself fated to fall after conflict or relations and, despite Herculean efforts to prevent such a thing from occurring, in the end the other follows in its footsteps, perishing as well.

Well-intentioned actions carried out by the ignorant almost always end in disaster. What is that saying you have? The _Muggle_ one? The road to Hell is paved with good intentions?

The road to perdition is merciful in its brutality, but never forgiving. There are no exceptions when the ultimate judgment is to be made; no alteration to the Great Scales, no modification of the weight of societies will be tolerated. The history of that civilization will be the ultimate judge of that.

The ultimate prize of the ruling will be damnation or adulation.

The one absolute certainty that you can be sure of is this: kingdoms rise and then they fall. No matter the impressive legacy that they lay claim to in the corridors of history, no matter their repute and their glory; the taint of corruption will always arise and eat away at it like a cancer and reduce it to but a memory of the grandeur it once was.

You, as the bringer of sight, shall serve as witness and judge and executioner for this trial. By My direction, you shall remove the blinds from the eyes of the Ministry and the figureheads of society, and punish those who would wish to drive the glory of Magic into the ground.

'Dark' shall never rise above 'Light,' nor will 'Light' ever rise above 'Dark.' Those who believe so will find themselves silenced.

Continue on with our verdicts, _Chosen One_, and carry out Magic's will.

* * *

><p>So… Yes. My very vague muse ran away with this one, and left me with this. I have no other excuse.<p>

Let me know what you think.


End file.
